Punks and Snuggies
by MewLuna
Summary: What starts out as truth or dare ends with a compromising situation for the punk Duncan. Can he go through with the dare? DxC, R&R!


**Punks and Snuggies: By Luna Mrow**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama; its characters, or the Snuggie. I just own the plot I suppose. Even if I had a choice I still wouldn't own the Snuggie XD

**8:08 Friday Night, Geoff's House…**

"Duncan did you spike the punch?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why is Ezekiel drunk?" Courtney demanded, extending a mocha colored arm to the pale and socially awkward boy who was dancing on Geoff's kitchen counter top. Duncan turned around and saw this, and he just shrugged like he had no idea. "Oh come on, are you really trying to tell me you didn't do a thing to the punch?" Courtney asked again. She put her hands on her hips, which really only distracted the seventeen year old punk because to him that made the sixteen year old even hotter.

"Uh…" Duncan trailed off, running a hand through his famous neon green Mohawk. Why was Courtney Vega so distracting to him? Oh that's right, he thought she was hot. Finally pulling himself out of his own trance, Duncan smirked, "So what if I did?"

The former CIT rolled her eyes. "What did you spike it with, beer?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You know a guy like me goes for the hard stuff."

"DUNCAN!" she shrieked, dropping her own cup of punch out of disgust. He laughed; he loved getting that reaction out of her.

"Hey guys, we're getting ready to play some party games," the cheery blonde named Bridgette chirped. She was the girlfriend of the party boy who was hosting this party, Geoff.

"Party games?" Courtney asked, adjusting the purple tank top that hung loosely on her shoulders and pulling down her black jeans. "It's getting kind of late I was hoping we could get going Bridge…"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, it's not even midnight!" Duncan laughed. He was amused out how 'out of her element' Courtney was, since she hardly ever attended parties. He should know, the two were neighbors, and every Friday night she would be in her room reading or something. Not that he spied on her or anything… or at least, not that she knew about.

"I am not a stick in the mud!" Courtney yelled.

"Prove it, play some games," Bridgette answered.

"Uh fine. What are we playing? It's not Twister, is it?"

"What's wrong Princess, don't want to get in a compromising position with me here?" Duncan teased.

"NO."

"We're playing truth or dare!" Geoff announced to all of his party guests. "It's going to be AWESOME!"

"Yeah!" everyone (except Courtney) cheered.

~X~X~X~

After Ezekiel passed out on the floor, everyone sat around Geoff's huge living room awaiting to play the game. "So everyone knows how to play right?" Duncan asked the crowd. Courtney could already see the devious smirk forming.

"And the penalty everyone must go through if they refuse to do their dare, or fail to complete their dare, is they have to offer to wash Chris's hair," Geoff told everyone. Everyone in the room cringed. It was clear that washing Chris's hair was not an option.

Duncan smirked, "Alright I'll go first. Harold, truth or dare?"

Harold shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Duncan, aka the guy who picked on him in high school everyday just asked him. If Harold chose dare, Duncan would ask him something really personal and probably be considered a wuss for not choosing dare. If he did choose dare, and because it was Duncan, there's a good chance he'd die. So with a gulp, the nerd answered, "Truth."

"BOO!" a few party goers replied.

The punk just smirked. "Alright Harold, tell the truth; how many wedgies have you gotten in your lifetime?"

Yup, there was the embarrassing part. "I don't know!" Harold exclaimed defensively.

"Oh, I think you do. Come on nerd, out with it," Duncan pressed.

Harold sighed. "Three-hundred and twenty-four times," he mumbled.

"How many?" Geoff chuckled.

"THREE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FOUR TIMES!" Harold shouted.

"Baby, that's just sad," Leshawna said, shaking her head. Harold sunk his head in shame. Courtney put her hands on her head. _This is going to be a long night_.

As the night went on, Bridgette was dared to eat a cheeseburger (that was hard for her), DJ was dared to prank call his mother (that was even harder on him, especially when he got caught), Trent had to tell the truth about his fear of mimes, Owen had to do fifty pushups (he was only able to do ten, then he had to stop because he thought he was going to pass out) Izzy was dared to bite Noah (which she did with ease, much to Noah's pain). Eventually, the only ones who weren't asked 'truth or dare' were Duncan, Courtney, and Ezekiel, but because he was passed out from the alleged 'spiked punch' no one cared about him.

Courtney was a wreck. She was praying to all that was mighty that anyone but _HIM_ would give her a dare. And yes, she already made up her mind she would pick dare. Someone as stubborn as Courtney would not choose truth. "So, anyone got a dare for Mocha?" Geoff asked, grinning at Duncan. Courtney scowled. The two were best friends, of course they'd plot against her.

"I think I do," Duncan answered innocently. Her heart started pounding faster and faster. She needed a distraction! Something! Duncan could absolutely positively not give her a dare! "Princess," he began, "I dare you to…"

Suddenly she shot up from her seat! "Truth or dare!" Courtney nearly screamed.

…

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah! Truth or dare! I'm going first!" she exclaimed.

The punk was surprised by her sudden intenseness and eagerness to play the game, but he just smirked and replied, "Dare, _darling_."

_Shit! What am I going to dare him to do? _Courtney thought hard. This was Duncan Adams. He was one of the few people in here that would do whatever someone dared him to do because he had a badass rep to keep up. Before Courtney answered his question, a certain nerd bound determined for revenge cut her off…

"Duncan I dare you to wear a pink Snuggie over you for the next 24 hours without taking it off and going in public for everyone to see!" Harold exclaimed.

**Silence. **Everyone was shocked. Did Harold just dare Duncan? And is Duncan going to accept his dare? All eyes were on the punk. Duncan was speechless. He wasn't expecting something like that. "Well, well, well what's it going to be? _Darling_," Courtney smirked.

The punk clutched his knuckles tight and tried to keep his face composed, even though he wanted to lash out and rip Harold's head off. "I accept," he confirmed. "Except I don't own a Snuggie. So therefore I can't do the dare." He smiled triumphantly. He got out of this one.

"Ooh! I've got a pink Snuggie! It matches the color of my toenails!" Lindsay volunteered.

_Shit. _

"You can wear it first thing in the morning," Bridgette laughed. Everyone (but Duncan) thought this whole scenario was hilarious. "And you have to, unless of course you want to run your fingers through Chris's scalp…"

"NO," Duncan roared, "I'll do the freaking dare."

"And we'll take pictures," Noah snickered.

~X~X~X~

_The next morning…_

"I am going to smash Harold's head into a toilet and put it on permanent flush until he drowns!" Duncan swore, when Geoff, Trent and Noah showed up with Trent carrying Lindsay's Snuggie. "This is so lame!"

"This is hilarious," Noah argued.

They helped slip the Snuggie on Duncan. From neck to toe he was dressed in a soft hot pink Snuggie. The punk felt beyond stupid. For one thing, pink wasn't his color, another thing, it was SUMMER. "Where should we go? It has to be a public place," Geoff said.

"Let's go get ice cream," Trent suggested.

"And maybe after we'll get our nails done," Noah said sarcastically.

Duncan rolled his eyes and silently thought to himself, _why didn't I pick truth?_

~X~X~X~

"Hey tough guy, Barbie called, she wants her blanket back."

"That pink really brings out your piercings."

"I've never seen a gay punk before."

"The Hug Convention is the other way dude."

"It takes a real man to wear pink, and a real dumbass to wear a Snuggie in 95 degrees."

These were just the few smartass remarks from strangers Duncan received while the four of them walked down the street to Baskin Robbins. Geoff, Trent and Noah had to hold him back from lashing out and beating up the smartasses, but after the sixteenth honk of a car horn Duncan just ignored them, and tried to give the onlookers the best scowl he could. When the four stepped into the Ice Cream Parlor, everyone started laughing their asses off, which only made Duncan angrier.

"What, uh, ha ha, can I, uh, ha ha, get you sir?" the cashier asked, trying his very hardest not to burst out laughing when Duncan was picking out his flavor.

The punk sneered at him. "Just get me a mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone."

"Would you, ha ha, like pink sprinkles with that?"

"_NO, _SO STFU AND GET MY ORDER!" Duncan barked. Immediately the cashier stopped sniggering and went to get his cone. There was a small and all too familiar giggle behind him, and Duncan turned around to see Courtney standing there. "Laugh it up Princess," he growled.

She giggled again. "You've got to admit, it's pretty funny."

"I'm going to kill Harold."

"He was just getting back at you for embarrassing him, especially in front of his crush Leshawna," Courtney told him. Her eyes softened. It would be a long time before Duncan got his bad boy rep back. "Care if I join you?" she asked softly.

Duncan smirked. "You're sure you want to be seen with me babe? I'm attracting a lot of attention."

"Whatever, at least you're not breaking the law to do it," she replied. "Hey, can I have a vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles?"

"Yes," the cashier murmured, still shaken up from Duncan's outburst.

~X~X~X~

"Ooh, Lindsay's going to be mad," Courtney giggled, when she saw Duncan spill his cone on his Snuggie. The two were sat down right outside Baskin Robbins while Geoff and the rest were inside playing a pinball machine. Right now Courtney was enjoying the punk's company, and felt the tiniest bit of sorry for him.

"Really?" Duncan asked. He grinned devilishly and purposely spilled more melted ice cream on the Snuggie.

"Great, we're out of napkins, now you can't get that off of you," she sighed.

He raised a brow. "Not unless you lick it off."

"Gross," she scoffed. He chuckled. "How many more hours do you have in that thing?"

"Nineteen."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm going to kill Harold."

"You said that."

"I'll say it again. I'm going to kill Harold!"

Courtney had never seen Duncan so upset. Did he deserve it? Yeah, considering he wedgied Harold those three-hundred and twenty-four times. "Pink is definitely your color," snickered a random teen boy who walked by the two.

"Get lost!" Courtney growled in an intimidating voice, making the teen walk away faster. "Punk bitch," she mumbled under her breath.

"That was a tame compared to what else has been said," Duncan said.

"Oh my god, you didn't kill them, did you?" she asked, concerned for the people Duncan _might've _hurt.

"No. The guys held me back," he grumbled.

"Good, because no one wants to get beat up by someone in a Snuggie," Courtney laughed.

He sneered at her. "Just wait until your dare sweetheart. Just wait."

It was her turn to sneer at him. "So what were you doing to dare me Duncan?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you had a dare for me last night, what was it?" Courtney asked again, licking her cone.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing," he answered quickly.

She raised a brow. "Didn't seem like nothing."

"Well it was," he growled. And with a final smirk he dumped the rest of his cone on his Snuggie.

~X~X~X~

_Sunday night_

"Dilbert! You got my Snuggie dirty!" Lindsay whined, when Duncan and Geoff went to her house to return it. The poor pink Snuggie was drenched in mud, ice cream, and grass stains.

"Whatever," Duncan growled.

"His name is Duncan," Geoff corrected.

"I know his name George," Lindsay replied.

"My name is Geoff."

"Jeff! What a great name!"

The two boys rolled their eyes and shook their heads, and walked away from the blonde before their intelligence level got taken down a notch. "Think tomorrow will be rough if everyone saw you in the Snuggie?" Geoff asked.

"If they say _anything _I will beat them to the floor!" Duncan hissed.

"Okay chill man," Geoff said. "Hey I got to go, dinner time bro."

"Later," Duncan replied. The party boy left, and the punk continued walking to his house. After ten minutes or so, he saw a figure emerge from the shadows of the night, and underneath the dim light of the street lights he saw it was Courtney. "Hey Princess," he greeted.

She smiled. "Hey where's your blanket?"

"Oh very funny." He walked up next to her. "Never bring that up again."

She smirked. "Why? Does is bring back memories?" she teased.

"Nope, just anger."

"Well you should really manage that anger."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Duncan?"

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh no, I'm not playing this game."

"You won't regret it."

"Fine. Dare."

Courtney smiled. "I dare you to kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so **evil** for tormenting Duncan **so **badly! However writing this made me release the pissed off rage I have for TDWT! IT IS SO F-ED UP! (In my opinion). Maybe Courtney or Duncan were a little OC in this one-shot, seeing as they didn't argue and try to rip each other's head off. In fact, I think this was the one fic where they could tolerate each other. So sorry for the chance they're OC. Hopefully you still liked the story. Like it enough to review. REVIEW. Lol!

This is dedicated to Princess Absahail!

Please review, and thank you for reading!


End file.
